Unrequited Intrest
by Acell Neo Star
Summary: Gamindustri, a peaceful country, untill it gets disturbed by kidnappings and murders. A young detective named Noire is on the search of the child murderer. But when her own sister gets kidnapped, Noire realizes she has to find the guy, or lose her sister forever.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem, Hyperdimension Neptunia and its characters belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory International.

This story is a collab between YuriLover567 and I.

* * *

Every month she would hear multiple reports of this.

"Today marks the 5th kidnapping within this month,"

She spent entire days investigating the case.

"This time a Planeptune citizen has disappeared,"

Yet at the end of the day she would sit in her office empty handed.

"The Planeptune Police Department is currently investigating the kidnappings."

Behind ebony desk sat the head of the PPD, Noire Bouchard, frustrated.

Planting her face in her palms, she tried to rub her stress away.

A pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and has very noticeable red eyes.

She was clothed in a copper blazer with a white shirt and black tie with a white line around the edges underneath. A matching office skirt and stiletto heels.

Her office was a nice mahogany color. A coffee table with a tuxedo style sofa in front of it, multiple bookcases filled with documents of past cases, some room plants to liven up the room.

"And now for the weather, today will be a warm and sunny day with averages of 70 degrees."

Noire looked up from her hands.

Losing interest in the rest of the program, Noire shut the television off. Just then a jingle came from her computer.

"Agh! What is it this time!?" Pressing the spacebar on her computer, the screensaver disappeared and showed that she had to attend a morning meeting.

Letting out another sigh, she reluctantly got up from her desk, out of her office and towards the meeting room.

* * *

Celestia or Celestia City as people like to refer to it, is what you would call this large city, so large it was split into 4 neighborhoods:

Planeptune, the biggest of the four, most companies set up their office's here, traffic here is busy most of the time and the neighborhood looks to be the most futuristic and advanced looking compared to the others. In terms of technology, Planeptune also looks to be the most advanced. It's filled with towering buildings and structures and skyscrapers.

In terms of appearance, most of its buildings are blue and white.

Lastation, the steam-punk and more factory filled part of Celestia, most companies set up their factories and warehouses here, Due to the "theme" of Lastation being steam punk, it has a very industrialized look to it.

While Lastation seems to have an issue with smog due to it looking significantly darker than the rest of the neighborhoods due to the number of factories. Thanks to the number of factories here, not many people choose to live in Lastation, which makes it perfect for criminals and shady business.

Most of the buildings here are made of metal with a preference towards brown, silver and black.

Lowee, the most preferable neighborhood to live in due to it having the most houses, a clean environment and larger living space. Lowee is situated in the more rocky part of Celestia, giving it a generally colder climate then the rest of the city, where snow falls the earliest in Lowee too. Most of the houses here are made of stone.

Leanbox is an urbanized neighborhood, filled with villa's, apartments, skyscrapers, and typical urban structures. This is where the majority of the rich people of Celestia come to live.

A noticeable towering structure can be seen all over Leanbox. It takes the form of a colossal white structure with black streaks filled with green lights in the middle of its perpendicular sides, which ends on a green circle in between.

The Police Department itself was stationed in downtown Planeptune, The building had a grey neat silver color, 4 floors high and a large parking space with several Police hover cars parked.

* * *

Noire was currently walking through the 3rd floor, walking past other agents. She was greeted by several of them but ignored most of them. She had serious business to attend to after all, so she couldn't waste her time making small talk.

Arriving at the meeting room, she opened the door, closed it behind her and silently sat in her spot, the head of the table opposite of the door.

The other 3 occupiers of the room turned to her.

The first girl has fair skin color, denim blue hair that reaches her waist, indigo eyes and a mole that sits just below her left eye. Her bangs have a slant cut to them. She wore a white overcoat with brown details and a brown dress beneath it with a red tie. She also wears grey thigh-High stockings and black shoes.

Next to the first girl sat another fair skinned girl with deep blue eyes and matching hair that appears to be very long, but is worn up with a few long, loose curls. She has a pair of black goggles worn in her hair, like a headband.

She wore a black, revealing body suit with the zipper worn below her belly button and bandaging worn around her chest. It has thin red and blue lines on the side and is worn with big cuffed, gray gloves and matching boots. Also worn is a long red flowing scarf and has a gray and gold pouch strapped to her leg.

Last there was girl with gold eyes worn with a small pair of red glasses. Her hair is a pale, chiffon yellow and cut about shoulder length, worn with a white and black themed captains hat with gold details and a ruby in the center of one of them.

Wearing a gray, white, and black themed outfit that is heavily decorated with white, black, red, gold, blue, and pale brown details. Around her neck is a white collar with gold and red details, as well as gold shoulders and big white arm sleeves with gold lining on the red, and light brown parts. She also wears a black belt with a colorful part in the center, white gloves, and Mech-like white shoes with black and silver on top, and red on bottom with big white cuffs around the ankle.

Their names were Nisa Chasalow, Tarah Levine and Generia McClain respectively, although Tarah prefers for people to call her 'MAGES.' For some reason…

"Ah, how nice of you to join us here, Noire." Tarah greeted.

"Quite, hearing that another kidnapping had taken place already ruined the morning for me, I don't need anything else on my plate right now," She glared at the denim blue haired girl.

"Anyway, do we have a report of the incident?"

Generia closed the map in front of her, and slid it towards Noire.

Slapping her hand on the map before it could slide of the table, Noire opened it and looked through it.

"Her name was Ami 'Broccoli' Colburn, 7 years old, 2nd grade scholar,"

Noire cringed a little.

"It's quite upsetting to see such a young child die so gruesome."

'Broccoli' has the appearance of a little girl with brown eyes and long brown hair separated into two pigtails, both which have two yellow bells tied to them at the end. On her head she wears a yellow-orange hat with cat ears and a white flower on it.

Her clothes consist of a standard school uniform with a white shirt that has a black color with green lining and a red ribbon on the front while having a white ribbon in the back, a black skirt with green lining, and green socks with black shoes. Under her skirt, she appeared to have a tail.

Flipping a page Noire saw the photo taken on the scene, and gagged a little.

Broccoli laid on her stomach, her clothes bloodied on several spots, she was missing her right shoe and sock.

Looking at another photo taken from another angle revealed that she had cuts and scrapes that ran down her arms, quite the gruesome sight indeed.

The last photo was taken after she was researched in the Police Labs.

Undressed to take a better look, they found sutures over her stomach and a hole in her chest, the place where she took the stab that killed her.

Noire was absolutely disgusted by this, she needed to find the bastard that did this to those girls FAST.

She turned her head up from the map. "Do we have ANY leads about who the killer could be?"

The room stayed silent, Noire shot up from the table, slamming her hands on it. "Seriously?! NOTHING?! WE HAD LIKE 10 CASES OF KIDNAPPING AND NOT EVEN ONE LEFT US WITH ANY LEADS?!"

"I know your upset about this Noire, we all are but I'm sure Justi-"

Noire aimed her intense glare towards Nisa who shut directly after that.

"I don't want to hear about ANY of your ramblings about Justice, want I want are leads that will help us catch this bastard."

Noire was almost spitting acid the way she spoke to Nisa, nobody in the room dared to open their mouths ever that. She closed the map, walked around the table, opened the door and slammed it behind her.

The group in the room winched upon hearing the slamming of the door, breaking the silence in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem, Hyperdimension Neptunia and its characters belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory International.

This story is a collab between YuriLover567 and I.

* * *

Noire had a headache. This whole child murderer dilemma has been nothing but frustration. Of course she didn't mean to yell or walk out, but Noire was at her breaking point. 5 cases in the last month alone and nothing. Just nothing.

Noire was beginning to lose hope.

Letting out a deep sigh, Noire got in her car and started the drive home. The whole time she couldn't stop thinking about the murders. And how couldn't she? She was the lead investigator after all! The fact that this guy was still on the loose was troubling enough, but they had NO LEADS. Nothing that could point them in the right direction. Not even a fingerprint to speak of. It was just getting worse, and everyone was starting to lose faith in the police department. That was bad for them and for business.

Riding into the outskirts of the city, she approached her house. It was a large two story house with a garage at the side. The grass of the front garden was neatly cut, with a few flowers growing here and there.

Finally making it back to her house, Noire parked her car and unlocked her door. Awaiting her was her Butler, Kei Jinguji.

Kei is a short girl with pale skin and boyish-cut silver hair. Her eyes are a bright aqua blue color and she wears a near-formal black suit with gold lining with many buttons and shorts, instead of jeans or pants.

Below the black high socks with white detailing, and slip on black shoes with small blue and silver detailing on the top. Two long tails come from the jacket and have blue coloring inside.

"Welcome home Miss Bouchard" Kei said in her usual polite tone.

"Kei, I've told you a million times, just call me Noire."

"And I told you a million times that it would be unethical of me to do such a thing, Miss Bouchard."

Noire sighed in defeat. She considered Kei as family, and she thought it was weird for her to call her "Miss" all the time. Oh well, maybe next time.

"Has Uni arrived from school yet?" Noire asked as Kei removed her coat.

"Miss Uni will be home soon, you have been asking this for the last week. Is something bothering you, Miss Bouchard?" Kei asked with concern.

"It's the child murderer. We've just had our tenth case and we're no closer to finding him since the first." Noire said dejectedly.

"So...you worry that Miss Uni will be targeted next?"

"..." Noire didn't answer, but the look on her face was enough to confirm her feelings. With each kidnapping, Noire had grown more and more concerned for her little sisters safety. She was only 13, but it still counted.

"You don't need to worry. Her friend walks her to and from the bus stop everyday. She will always tell us if something happened to her."

Ah yes, that Nepgear girl. She was Neptune's, her next door neighbor, little sister, but they would always get mixed up as Neptune looked young for her age. She could easily pass of as a child with the way she looked and acted. Fortunately, her sister was much more mature than her. She reacted whenever something as miniscule as Uni stubbing her toe happened. She always had an emergency med kit in her backpack at all times in case such a catastrophe happened.

It was quite adorable.

At that point, Noire and Kei heard the door open, revealing the subjects of her thoughts, Uni and Nepgear.

Uni is a light skinned girl with long black hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's but are darker in comparison.

In terms of appearance Nepgear seems to be older than Neptune, and is noticeably taller than her older sister. She is a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker than Neptune's.

Both of them were wearing school uniforms consisting of a black jacket with three golden buttons on the right side, a white undershirt and a black and blue striped skirt with white lines running over it horizontally and vertically that reached the half of their thighs.

* * *

"Hi Sis!" Uni greeted.

"Noire..." There was Nepgear, being her usual awkward but protective self.

"Hello you two." Noire said as Kei took their backpacks "How was school?"

"Good, I aced my Math test, see?" Uni gleamed with pride as she showed Noire the paper, with a perfect 100% written on the top right corner.

"Yes, that's nice..." Unfortunately, her big sister didn't seem to be paying attention. Uni frowned.

"Well, um, me and Uni are going to do our homework now." Nepgear grabbed Uni's hand, making the girl blush, and went to her room. Noire waved to them.

"Well, I guess I can relax now..." letting out a sigh, Noire plopped on the nearest couch. The sensation of not being on her feet anymore was marvelous.

"Shall I make you some Oolong Tea, Miss Bouchard?" Kei asked.

"That would be lovely." Noire answered wistfully.

Kei bowed in respect, then headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

(Uni's Bedroom)

"How come Sis never notices me?" Uni, who was discarding her homework, was sitting on her bed, slouched and pouting.

"What are you talking about?" Nepgear asked as she sat by her friend. She was worried about Uni's current state, and the fact that they weren't getting any homework done. She was a straight A student after all.

"You saw how she completely ignored me when I showed her my paper! I just want some attention from her, is that too much to ask?!" Sighing, Uni fell backwards and hit her pillow.

"Well, I'm sure she's just busy. She's an Investigator for Homicide after all. And you know she's the lead Investigator for...you know."

"Yeah..." Of course Nepgear was referring to the child murders. Noire had been keeping her away from anything relating to it, but the news told her everything. Ten whole murders in the last two months and not a single trace of evidence. And that guy was still out there. Uni was scared. She AND Nepgear were still technically kids themselves, and that made Uni a paranoid mess whenever she walked to school. It was a good thing Nepgear was with her, or she would never set foot out of her HOUSE. "But it just feels like we get more distant everyday. She's all I have left..."

Uni trailed off, tears in her eyes. She never wanted to bring that day up again. It was the most traumatic thing she and her sister had ever witnessed. Even bringing it up in passing reduced the both of them to tears. Talking about it was basically illegal in the house.

The only ones who knew about it, where Kei, Nepgear and Neptune. Noire trusted Neptune enough to never say a word to anyone, and Uni was the same with Nepgear. Said girl gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's Ok Uni. I'm sure once these...cases are solved, she'll make time for you." Nepgear said reassuringly.

"And how long will that take? Noire is practically on a wild goose chase trying to find the guy."

Nepgear climbed over and gave her friend one of her famous reassuring hugs. That didn't mean the young teen wasn't blushing.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I know things look bleak now, but I promise everything will work out in the end." Nepgear whispered comfortingly into Uni's ear.

Blushing wildly, Uni hugged her friend back. Nepgear always knew how to make her putty in her hands. That, and she had a weakness for hugs.

* * *

(Living Room)

Noire sipped her tea as she sat comfortably on her couch. This was the most rest she's ever gotten in the last two months. She might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Tomorrow will be another busy day after all. She flipped through the channels mindlessly, until finally settling on a News station.

"...In breaking news, what could've been the 6th and 7th child homicides this month was miraculously prevented just an hour ago."

Noire nearly spit her tea out upon hearing. Setting her drink down, she frantically grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"...The 2 children in question are 10 year old twin sisters Rom and Ram Leafvale, who had been visiting from Lowee with their elder sister, Blanc. Authorities say that their sister had been in a bookstore with them, and the 2 wandered out without her noticing. It was then that the supposed murderer had made his move from a nearby alleyway and drugged the 2. Authorities say that the two sisters would've likely been kidnapped, had their elder sister not noticed their absence and ran out the store screaming their names. The supposed murderer fled the scene, and the 3 are currently under custody of the Planeptune Police Force."

Noire was wide eyed as she watched the screen. She couldn't believe her luck. They had WITNESSES! Her first major clue in 2 months! This was game breaking! This could turn the whole case around! They could FINALLY get the guy! Noire had half a mind to just go down to the station right now!

But, her body was WAY too tired for such a thing. As much as she wanted this case solved, she knew she needed a rest. Sighing somewhat in defeat, Noire turned off the T.V and prepared for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia and its characters belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory International.

This story is a collab between YuriLover567 and I.

Also, sorry for the long wait, school started back up for me recently and next to my internship I have to do for my study, I have pretty long and tiring days.

But enough of that, I present to you Chapter 3 of Unrequited Interest.

* * *

7 AM

Today was the first time Noire looked forward to a workday in 2 months.

Yesterday, the Planeptune Police FINALLY found witnesses that can shed light on the shady kidnappings/Murders that have been tormenting the citizens of Celestia City.

Noire was frantically moving through the house, gathering her documents, setting up the coffee machine, showering and dressing up. "Miss Bouchard, are you sure you don't require some assistance?" Kei was doing chores around the house; it was normal for her to wake up before her Mistresses.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kei, I can handle it myself." Quickly downing her coffee, Noire grabbed her coat and car keys. "Could you make sure that Uni wakes up on time? She tends to oversleep, especially when Nepgear stays the night."

"I'll make sure Mistresses Uni and Nepgear wake up on time." "Good," Noire let a big breath out. "I'll be going then, good bye." Kei nodded, "I'll await your arrival."

Noire opened the door, stepping through it and closed it behind her, stepping into the cold and fresh morning air, Noire's nose stung a little after taking in a big breath. "I hope that today will be the first step towards catching this bastard and locking him up…" She opened her hover car, stepped into it, started the motor and headed to the Police Station.

"Hrnm…" Uni groaned as she slowly woke up, the sun slightly burrowing it's way trough her black curtains, lighting the room slightly up. Her room was pretty large, enough to put a queen-size bed, a large closet, a desk, some beanbags and a standing mirror in it, not forgetting ample foot space of course.

Uni was about to get up, until she heard a grunt next to her, looking at the source of the grunt, she remembered she had a guest over. "Uni..," Nepgear sat up, rubbing her left eye and letting out a yawn. "What time is it…" Uni reached for mobile. "Its… 7:38 AM…" They had about 1 and a half hour before they had class.

"Ah, you are already up Mistress Uni." The crimson-eyed girl turned her gaze towards the silver haired butler. "Oh, good morning Kei." "Good morning" the voice of the purplenette behind Uni sounded.

"Do you have any preference for breakfast today?" Uni pondered the question for a few seconds. "Pancakes sounds nice, do you want something Nepgear?" "Pancakes are fine." She smiled. "They will be ready within the next 30 minutes, I may suggest that you make yourself ready for school in the meanwhile." After that Kei closed the door to leave for the kitchen.

Uni got of the bed, flicking her hair to sort of straight it out, "I'll go take a shower first ok?" Then she moved into the bathroom. "Alright." Nepgear looked at her friend disappearing into the bathroom.

After showering, eating their breakfast and thanking Kei for preparing it for them, Uni and Nepgear left for school, Planeptune Eastern College or PEC.

When they were finished with everything they had about a half hour left, luckily the building wasn't even 15 minutes away from Uni's house if you would take the bus.

* * *

The school was pretty tall, more looking like a tower, the building was silver colored, lined with a lot of windows. A lot of buildings in Planeptune were skyscrapers; this one wasn't an exception to that.

Finally arriving at their classroom, Nepgear opened the door; some of the students turned to new arrivals and greeted them, more specifically the girls that formed a little group with them. "What's up other wifey's!" The bubbly red head in the group greeted, sitting next to another redette and a bluenette.

Their names were; Red Livius, Falcom Emerson and Lyrica Levine

Red has long crimson hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair was worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big tan beads.

She had white colored stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of one of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face. Her eyebrows are the same shade of red, while she has grey eyes.

For some odd reason Red likes to call her friends "Wifey's." The others don't exactly know why she does that but they ignore it just to humour her.

Falcom is a fair skinned girl She has orange eyes, long rusty brown red hair worn in a ponytail that reached her mid-back held with a white ribbon. She is the captain of the Swordplay team; she has won multiple awards for her accomplishments and has been the reining champion for 2 years.

Lyrica has fair-pale skin with bright pink eyes and a mole below the left one. Her blue hair is about elbow in length and worn straight, with bangs that stick up from the center and spike downward to frame her face.

Worn over her hair is a pair of black headphones with silver and pink accents and a small black microphone attached to the left earpiece. She also has black painted nails

Also wearing multiple accessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the center, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it.

She is also the start of the school radio station; sometimes singing on it for the students. Everyone had told her that she had a magnificent voice, but Lyrica was one of those people who didn't believe she could make it. In other words, and introvert.

Of course everyone was wearing their school uniforms consisting of a black jacket with three golden buttons on the right side, a white undershirt and a black and blue striped skirt with white lines running over it horizontally and vertically that reached the half of their thighs.

* * *

"Yo." "Morning," Nepgear looked at the rest of the group, noticing that two members were missing, "Where are Rom and Ram?" "I dunno, haven't seen them since I came here.., have you guys seen them?" Red looked at the redette and bluenette next to her. Both of them shook their heads in negative manner.

"I'll bet they will be here soon, you know how Ram likes to cause trouble." Falcom explained.

"All right students, please take your seats." Their room home teacher Miss Nishizawa walked in.

Miss Nishizawa was a tall, light skinned girl who has very long milk-blue hair worn in low pigtails held with big orange-yellow circled pieces with short bangs. Her eyes were dark blue with a red square pair of glasses in front of them.

Wearing a short white dress under a red, long jacket like robe worn open with gold lining and buttons. The sleeves puff below her elbow and have long cuffs; while at her neck is a collar and red bow with a golden badge.

"Alright then, now I will take the absence, please respond when I call your name;

Opening up her computer on the desk, she started calling names; "Prince Jeter?" "Present." "Tammara East?" "Here!" The name call continued for a while. "Uni Bouchard?" "Here." "Nepgear Lowery?" "Present."

Miss Nishizawa nodded. "Everyone is present, now, since your History teacher had a early doctor appointment, History and Math will be switched, so next hour will be Math instead of History. That announcement received a large collective groan from the entire class. "Now, now, students, that isn't a good way to start of the day is it?"

Uni sighed, immediately getting bored. She occasionally tuned the teacher out whenever she got TOO bored, and this had lead to her getting in trouble a few times."I wonder what Sis is up to…" She stared out of the window.

* * *

Noire's day could have started a little better, first off; the witnesses WERE under Planeptune Police Force custody but it was Noire's duty to arrive on the scene, but since she didn't another Head of the Police Force showed up instead, apparently someone from Leanbox.

That person requested that the witnesses stayed at Leanbox' station, this seriously bothered Noire, she was ready to unleash a stream of questions; what did the kidnapper look like, what articles of clothing he wore, did one of you hear what he sounded like. The disability to ask these questions as soon as they popped up in her was incredibly frustrating and annoying.

Then a knock came from the door, "Hmm, enter." Tarah stepped into the room, "The head of Leanbox is here, and she wants to speak to you before you start the interrogation." Noire sighed, "Just send her in, I want to get to the witnesses as soon as possible." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Tarah nodded, disappeared behind the door and then the door opened again, the head of Leanbox walked through it.

The women in front of Noire had long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. Her blue eyes that had a certain sad look to it. She was wearing a sea foam green office suit with a white shirt under it, white hand gloves and white pumps.

"Ah, so you are Miss Bouchard… Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm Vert Hamilton, Head of Leanbox Police Department."


End file.
